Forever Addicted
by abrainiac
Summary: Just a one-shot fluff. Kinn. Slash, don't like don't read.


(A/N): I'm not sure if people would rather read this one-shot fluff, or more of my heavy angst story, but I just needed a break of writing all that angst and drama, so this is a little bit lighter, just as a break. This is my first time writing anything that gets even slightly intimate (in a physical way) so review and tell me your thoughts. Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, neither are Kurt or Finn, or anything related to them. That makes me sad. Oh well!

* * *

Addictive. That was the best possible words for his lips. The way that they moved, soft as silk, with mine. I imagined what would happen if I just refused to stop kissing him. It honestly didn't sound like that bad of an idea. We would be forever joined, connected by love. Love, and our lips. His angel lips, the ones that were currently on mine, making me feel too dizzy to be logical. Honestly, him kissing this way should be illegal.

It made me feel so weak at the knees. Which wasn't a very good thing, considering that if I fell now, I would crush his tiny, feminine body. I slid my hands down to his hips, and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him as close as I could. I felt him snake his arms around my neck, holding me even tighter than I was holding him.

His mouth, tasting like spearmint and chocolate, pressed insistently against mine, leaving me no chance to breathe. He dominated my mouth, forcing it open, so that I could taste his sweet breath. His hands wove their way into my hair, securing our faces together as his tongue moved slowly to trace my bottom lip, before plunging it into my mouth.

I responded enthusiastically, tightening my hold on him so that he was momentarily lifted off the ground. He didn't seem to mind, not at all. I slowly rubbed my hands (which crossed each other behind his back) up and down on his sides, causing him to shiver and moan. He gently bit down on my lip, tugging lightly. I gasped and pulled him even closer, swirling my tongue around his sweet mouth.

In response, he pulled my head tighter against his, and I had to break away for air. He didn't seem to want to lose contact with my skin though, because he slowly kissed his way along my jaw, sucking in certain sensitive spots, causing me to gasp and squeeze him tighter. His lips quickly found my ear, and he took the lobe in his mouth, sucking and biting softly.

When I couldn't take it any more, I pulled his mouth back to mine with nearly indecent eagerness. I hadn't really noticed that we were heading towards the couch until the back of my legs hit it, and my legs crumpled beneath me, dragging us both down onto the couch. We were both laughing, while still kissing enthusiastically. I could feel him smile against my lips, and I smiled back.

He was lying on top of me, me having dragged him down. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck now, taking advantage of this position and holding him closer still. He put his hands along each side of my jaw, slowing and deepening the kiss effectively. This was more than just passion, more than just intimacy, this was absolute pure love and bliss.

When we broke apart slowly, each of us slowly opening our eyes as though in a daze, staring into each other's souls, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He rested his head against my chest, listening to my heartbeat, I felt so perfectly content, so _right._

Then I slowly said the words that I'd thought a million times, but never said out loud "I love you, Kurt," he slowly, almost disbelievingly lifted his head to stare into my eyes with fierce intensity.

"I love you too, Finn" he said, giving me a soft, sweet, and short kiss on the lips. He then laid his head back down on my chest, sighing contentedly. I wrapped my arms around him again, kissing the top of his head.

"Forever?" I said, phrasing the question, knowing what I desperately wanted the answer to be.

"Forever," he confirmed, before we fell asleep in each other's arms, happier than we'd ever been.

* * *

(A/N): Was it good? If so, review. If you thought it was terrible, go easy on me! Like I said, first sensual piece of writing! REVIEWS = LOVE


End file.
